An Awaiting Death  Sequel
by Rhea Carmen
Summary: the continue of an awaiting death... after the boss died... the pair is... you guess it..  I'm not really sure of the Genres...
1. An Uninvited Person

Note: as you could read from the An Awaiting Death (or maybe you don't know) Hibari is in his TYL self, but the others are the kid (15-16 years old). Tsuna, Basil, Gokudera, Yamamoto, etc. is still kids, but Hibari, Shamal, Bianchi, Fuuta, Mukuro are their future self.

Pair: Erm... Not really sure... 10027, but 1827..

Disclaimer: Akira Amano for the KHR.. I just want to mess up the story..

Warning: Yaoi! BoyxBoy, don't like it? don't read it..

and.. a bad grammar... sorry..-_-"

Hajimemashou ka?

* * *

"His condition was already beyond vulnerable. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Shamal said,

"Since when?" Reborn asked,

"Looks like it started getting worse after the ring battle. And when he forced to use his power against Millefiore, it was the worst," Shamal stated, "and he just knew it, just about 5 weeks ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm his tutor and I'm responsible to take care of my student!" Reborn said in angry tone, "What should I tell mama, that his only boy just die because his own power?"

"I don't want this! Why? Why it is always Juudaime?" Gokudera yelled in desperation, "Why is Juudaime always had to suffer? Why?"

"…," no one spoke. "Go-Gokudera…, let it go. I believe Tsuna doesn't want you to be like this,"

"What do you know?" Gokudera yelled, "_Yamamoto, _what makes you think you decent enough to say that? You're the one who slapped Juudaime when he doesn't want to fight!" he shouted. The Baseball Boy frozen,

_Are you telling me to go fight and die too?_ That word that comes out from Tsuna's mouth always circled around Yamamoto's head. _I didn't mean to! Tsuna, if only I knew it…_

"Stop it! You're not the only one who lose Tsuna, there are others too," Reborn said, "and he too…," Reborn glanced at Hibari, but the raven hair boy just keeps silent.

"Gokudera looked around. He couldn't help it. He loved the small boss more than everyone (at least he thought). Tsuna was the one who made him wants to live.

"Look, people, I'm sorry, and I didn't tell you all because it's an order from our boss," Shamal said,

Gokudera grabbed Shamal collar, "You! Can't you at least tell me? Can you just disobey it? It's the matter of life and death! Why?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hayato. But it's the last wish from your boss. I-" Shamal stopped. Gokudera let his grabbed and then went out from the room.

"oya, oya, it's no fun without Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, walking outside the door, followed by Chrome.

Slowly, one by one everyone started to leave the room, leaving Gokudera behind, alone. After a few thoughts, he then leave the room to Tsuna's grave. Unfortunately, someone is already there when he got there.

_Who is that? That's not any one of us. Not that bird bastard nor the pineapple bastard,_ Gokudera thought. He moves closer to see the face of that man,

_That's definitely not that baseball idiot. And who the hell is he?_ Before Gokudera put a conclusion, there's a big explode around Tsuna's graveyard…

"JUUDAIMEE! Temee!" Gokudera runs through the smog but only to fall in a hole. He was surprised,

"Juu…da..ime…?" Gokudera was shocked to see that there's no coffin in the grave. There's nowhere to be found a coffin or Tsuna's dead body. But there's nothing that indicates that the coffin was blown up. He looks around and he didn't found the man that standing here before. Gokudera glared in horror and angry, _Juudaime!_

* * *

haha, it's so damn short right? well, it's only the prolog.. or the beginning

but... please review! Please! Onegai!

Thank you very much!


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Konnichiwa~ this is the chapter two... sorry for the lame story and for the sucks grammar.. -_-"

and sorry for update it so long... it tooks time, you know?

ah, just enjoy this story,.,., and don't forget, give me your review! ^^

* * *

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled,

"What is it, Gokudera?" Reborn said as he sipped his black coffee,

"Juu-Juudaime's coffin…, Juudaime's grave….," Gokudera stuttered,

"What?" Reborn put his cup of coffee on the table,

"Juudaime's grave was blown up! And there's no coffin in there!" Gokudera shouted,

"!" not only Reborn, every Guardian in that place was surprised,

"What do you mean, Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari asked, stared at the silver haired boy,

"Can you understand? Okay, I'll show you!" Gokudera leave the room and followed by those curious people.

At the graveyard,

"What is this mess…?" Yamamoto mumbled,

"Look…," Gokudera pointed to a place where there _should _be placed a coffin of their boss.

"…" Hibari looks intensely, _what the hell is going on…?_

"What is this? What's happening here?" Reborn yelled as he looked that his student's body is no longer there,

"Gokudera, where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked carefully,

"I don't know! And if I know I'll go there and beat the crap out of that bastard!" Gokudera cursed, "The only thing I know is that someone blew up Juudaime's grave and then disappear!"

"Someone… did this?" Yamamoto asked with a lower voice, not believing that there's someone who want their dead boss.

"Do you recognize him?" Reborn asked furiously,

"No, no I don't. He's not one of ours," Gokudera said, feeling hopeless,

"I'll call the guard, and I'll handle this case," Hibari said calmly, but deep down inside him, he felt anxious.

"Kyouya-kun, I'll search this place before that, everyone, step back," Mukuro said, there's no his usual laugh, he seems serious.

Mukuro opens his vongola box, and then he uses his Daemon Spade's Devil Lens to search anything around those places. Everyone could only wait while those two do their job.

_It's a rare sight to see both of them like that, _Fuuta(TYL) thought, _mou! This is not the time for these thought!_ Fuuta looked at Bianchi, his face was pale,

"Fuuta? Are you okay?" Bianchi asked,

"I'm okay, I just worried about Tsuna-nii…," Fuuta said, "I believe Tsuna-nii is in danger, because those who have business with the death must be something bad," Fuuta stated,

"You're certainly right, this is not a good sign," Reborn said,

"Something just isn't right. Tsuna already died, what's the point for kidnapping him now?" Bianchi said, confused.

"We'll figure it later, as soon as we know the purpose of this action. Let's search for something at Sawada-dono's room," Basil said, "and I have a question for Dr. Shamal,"

"Leave this job to those two, we'll go back now," Reborn ordered,

"But, Reborn-san…" Gokudera disagreed,

"I said, go back to Vongola base NOW!" Reborn ordered with intense voice. Gokudera shut his mouth. He knows that Reborn is in very bad mood now, and he wouldn't dare to mess with it.

_Tsunayoshi/ Tsunayoshi-kun/ Tsuna/ Sawada-dono/ Tsuna-nii/ Juudaime/ Sawada where are you…?_

OoO

"What are you talking about? How could that happened?" Shamal shouted,

"I'm not really sure, but is there any of chance for Sawada-dono to have important secret…?" Basil asked curiously,

"No! I mean, I don't know. I thought the only thing that he kept secret from all of you is about his dying condition," Shamal said,

"Then, what do they want with the body?" Basil mumbled,

"This ain't good. Those people must be having something planned already. I'm worried if those people already planned this since the beginning," Shamal stated,

"What do you mean?" Reborn stared him,

"I think they're going after Tsuna, perfectly. I mean this little Tsuna. Because when Tsuna ten years later died, this ain't happening. And in that case, we declared Tsuna's death. But…, this Tsuna…," Shamal paused,

"Do you think this have to do with Millefiore? If our present in this future had been organize…," Basil said,

"That's impossible. Tsuna himself who came up with the idea to brought us to here. There's no way…," Reborn stopped,

"Well, it's true, I and Hibari were surpised when he said that himself," Irie said,

"No," Reborn said, "this could be a trap, all of this. I don't know what they're planning, but this is bad," Reborn said with serious face,

"Huh? Are you sure? But I thought it was Tsuna's idea," Irie confused,

"I believe it's all Byakuran's idea, there's something strange," Reborn hissed. _There's still a hole of all of this. Something is missing… what is it?_ Reborn thought hard.

"But, Reborn-san, Byakuran-san is already dead," Irie said,

"I don't know, I still don't get it," Reborn said, pulling down his fedora, "this is a real problem," he mumbled.

OoO

"The guard only said that's there only two people visited Tsunayoshi's grave. Gokudera Hayato and a tall man, he didn't recognize him, but the man said that he wants to visit Vongola Boss," Hibari reported,

"Hmm, how is he looks like?" Reborn asked,

"Tall, thin, brown hair, particularly, he's a weird man," Hibari said,

"Weird? What do you mean?" Irie asked,

"…," Hibari paused, "You could say…, he's wearing a white cloth, there's a scar on his face and his red eye looks strange," Hibari continued,

"How could you know that?" Basil asked,

"Here's the photo," Hibari said as he throws pictures to the table, "I printed it from the camera surveillance,"

Reborn whistled, "As expected from the ex-Leader of Committee Disciplinary," Reborn said,

"Hey, uhm, I think I've seen him before," Irie said out of the blue,

"Eh?" Everyone seems surprised (not really for Reborn and Hibari, their expression seldom changed),

"I think… he's one of that Secret Intelligent that Byakuran-san himself leading that group," Irie said,

"So it was true, it's their doing," Shamal stated, "Damn! I've never thought it!"

"What do you know about him?" Reborn asked,

"Uhm, I don't know much, but I've seen this man quite a lot before," Irie thought hard,

"He's one of Byakuran's most trustworthy people," Spanner said suddenly,

"Yes, that's why I've seen him quite a lot in his room," Irie said, "and that Secret Intelligent is a group of numerous loyal people that loyal to Byakuran-san and that an elite group in the Millefiore before the Six Real Funeral Wreaths," Irie explained,

"We're dealing with something bad, Reborn," Bianchi said,

"I know," Reborn answered,

"Infant, is this really happening? I mean, didn't Tsuna already killed Byakuran?" Hibari speak,

"I don't know. Even in Vongola's myth, there's no any way to awaken somebody who already died," Reborn said,

"But…," Basil denied, "This is confusing," he continued. Suddenly, Mukuro appear,

"Arcobaleno, I didn't found anything useful. But I figure out how they disappear so fast, kufufufu~," Mukuro stated, "He was using a cloud type flame. So, using his flame, he built a smoke beyond the explosion to delusively leave the place,"

"This is bad, really bad," Basil shouted,

"Tsunayoshi…," Hibari mumbled, worried about his beloved herbivore.

OoO

"I'm worried to the EXTREME! Where is Sawada?" Ryohei shouted,

"mou, Onii-chan, there's no need for you to speak so loudly," Kyoko said, "I'm worried about Tsuna-kun too…, this is unbelievable,"

"hahi~, Tsuna-san is missing?" Haru shrieked,

"AhoTsuna is missing," Lambo said, "this is no fun,"

"Tsuna…," Yamamoto still feeling a little bit guilty, he blamed his self.

Everyone gathered in the Meeting Room, worried about their beloved boss and friend. Reborn gathered them there to find any information they know. But there's no use. No one seems to know anything that so important.

Suddenly, Dino came in,

"Reborn, I've found something," he said,

"What is it?" Reborn said, everyone sharpen their ears,

"My men have a sight of that man-at the-graveyard in the airport, 5 hours ago," Dino said, "they follow him until now,"

"Good, where he is now?" Reborn asked,

"In the shopping district," Dino answered,

"Wait, isn't that place where Merone Base located?" Gokudera said confused,

"Yeah, you're right, but there's no longer there, right?" Yamamoto said,

"It's true that Merone Base already moved with Byakuran power, but we still have to check that man," Hibari said,

"Okay, let's go," Reborn said, leaving the girls and Fuuta with Shamal in the base.

.

.

.

When that man glances out Hibari, he started to running,

"Get him!" Dino ordered, and in a blink of eye, his men already get that person, even there's no shred of sweat.

"oya, oya, this is too easy," Mukuro comment, "if he's really the Secret Intelligent like the glasses guy said, it should be a little hard,"

"Far too easy," Hibari mumbled, "but at least we got him. Bring him back, Bronco," he ordered,

"Hai, hai, Kyouya-kun," Dino followed the order.

"All we can do is following this little game," Reborn mumbled,

"Are you sure? Can't we make some plan?" Irie spoke,

"What plan? We didn't even know if Byakuran is really alive," Basil said,

"Shoichi, inside your master plan brain, you should already know what kind of cunning person Byakuran is, right?" Spanner said,

"Ukh," Irie defeated, "I know that. Still…," he didn't continue it,

"Alright, stop your chit-chat and let's bring him to our base," Reborn said. He walks off followed by others.

OoO

Even after 3 hours, the man with cloud type still struck dumb. He didn't answer any of question that everyone asking. He only stares at the floor and keep saying 'Byakuran-sama'. They locked him in a room while they immediately gathered in the Meeting Room, discussed about this Byakuran's dog.

"Reborn-san! Let me smack him once!" Gokudera yelled,

"No, I'm first," Hibari said, pulling out his tonfas,

"kufufufu~, I'll stab him first with my trident," Mukuro said,

"Maa, maa, slashing him is better, you know," Yamamoto throws his goofy smile, with dark aura.

"That man really pissed me off," Basil cursed,

"He _is_ loyal, huh?" Irie said to Spanner,

"Well, Byakuran told him so," he answered while popping out his candy, "even though, it looks like he was kind of… hypnotize?"

"Yeah, only repeating 'Byakuran-sama' is not usual. He must have been brainwashed," Irie said,

"Well, what more importantly, he is a bait, right?" Gokudera said, "I believe he was did that intentionally when he walks to the shopping district, but what for?"

And then…

Suddenly,

"Hmm? How are you, Shou-chan?" eating his marshmallow, Byakuran popped out in the big screen.

"BYAKURAN-SAN!" Irie shouted. He was frightened.

"!" Everyone glared at the big screen that already easily hijack by Byakuran.

"Haha, you should look at your face, Shou-chan," he said with his cunning smile.

"Temee! Why do you alive? Juudaimee has already killed you!" Gokudera yelled,

"Uhm? Do you mean… him? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran laughed, and then he moves his body from the camera, revealing a boy was tied on the chair behind him.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsuna!"

"SAWADA-DONO!"

"SAWADA!"

Everyone shouted, trying to get back their boss. Spanner and Giannini busy to located Byakuran.

"Are you dumb? He can't hear any of you. He's dead, remember?" Byakuran laughed again, "Look, he can't feel any pain," Byakuran stands behind the chair. He stabs a knife on Tsuna's tight,

"Juudaime! temee!" Gokudera cursed,

"I won't let you go, Byakuran," Hibari said, pulling out his tonfas,

"He…, that's so threatening, Kyouya-chan," Byakuran said, smiling.

Everyone tighten their fist, but Reborn speaks,

"Hold it," he said, "How could you be alive? What will you do with Tsuna?"

"Don't tell me you believe that _I_ would die and lose on the hand of a student?" Byakuran smiled, "Your battle isn't over yet, it just begins. And now you'll see one of my powers,"

"Wha…" Reborn was cut off when wings started to appear on Byakuran's back. Byakuran turns back,

"I've found an illegal drug in the future-far away future- that could bring someone back to life. And with my tremendous power, that drug was completed by my own power,"

"So… it's really your plan?" Dino said,

"Hmm, yes," Byakuran answered while put in a marshmallow into his mouth, "enough the chit-chat. I want to show you how strong the man you're dealing with," he said, "you're dealing with the wrong man," he stated.

Byakuran pull out a tablet from his pocket, he put it in his mouth, and then, he transferred the tablet mouth to mouth, which means, Byakuran is actually kissing Tsuna in front of the camera.

"Tsunayoshi!" as his lover, Hibari couldn't take it,

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto who secretly loves him, can't take it,

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, "_Kono yaro_!" Gokudera take his dynamites,

"Stop it, Hayato. There's no use using that here," Bianchi said, "diffuse it,"

"Tch," Gokudera obeyed. He himself knows that it's impossible.

After Tsuna swallowed the drug, there's smog around his body, for a while, everyone in the base couldn't see what happening. After the view becomes clear, they saw nothing changes on Tsuna's corpse,

"Teme! There's nothing changing! Are you messing with me?" Gokudera shouted,

"You're not patient, Goku-chan, wait for a bit, can you?" Byakuran said with annoyed face, "you do want to meet with your _Juudaime_, right?"

Gokudera froze. He _does_ wants to see his beloved boss, but…is it possible?

Not so long after, there's a changing on Tsuna's face. There's a movement from his hand, the head which earlier face down, slowly lifts up. Everyone on the base look in awe.

_This… can't be…!_ Hibari thought. Well, not only Hibari actually. Everyone in the base was shocked.

"Hmm, see? He's going to come back to live," Byakuran said happily,

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari tried to called him,

Tsuna slowly open his eyes,

"Ou-ou-ou-Ouch!" he shrieked as the pains from his legs runs in to his neuron system.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up to see a big screen in front of him and a camera rolling on in front of him, "Minna..? Wait, where am I? Why am I bounded? I'm not… dead?"

"Hmm, you do remember that you were dead, aren't you, Tsuna-chan?" Byakuran said, "But it's all black, didn't it? You don't see anything close to heaven or hell, right?"

"B-B-Byakuran? Why are you here?" Tsuna was shocked,

"Tsuna, are you really the real one?" Reborn asked,

"What do you mean? Of course I'm the real one!" Tsuna said while trying to release his self from the tie, "What's happening here?"

"Tsuna-chan, don't you understand your current situation? You're mine now, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran said happily,

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat drop, he could feel something's wrong from the beginning,

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said deeply,

"Hibari-san...," Tsuna saw his lover face, he could see that Hibari was worried about him, he felt guilty, "I'm so sorry, Hibari-san, I'm sorry, minna, I-I..." Tsuna couldn't continue his word,

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Hibari said,

"I didn't do these things just so you could chit-chat, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran said as he put the small boy to sleep by giving a little pressure to his neck.

"Temeeee! What the hell did you do to Juudaime?" Gokudera yelled, he was really angry,

"Tsuna!" reborn shouted,

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari called Tsuna, but there's no response from the boss,

"I think that was enough to show you how strong I am. Well, see you," the last thing they saw before the connection was cut off is only Byakuran face smiling, a disgusting smile.

OoO

* * *

okay, so what do you think? i konw the reviving part is so... lame... and i rushed things over...

but, just give some of your words,

Thank You! :D


	3. An Unrequited Love

Mina-sama~ I'm really grateful that all of you still want to read this story! I was moved by your reviews to update this story! I am so sorry for disappointing you with the _extremely_ long update and sucks grammar. So, I just want to add, I LOVE YOU~~~

Warning: Non-con/rape, lemon, Boys Love, etc. don't like don't read~

[fufufu.. this is a sex scene, mina… fufufufu...]

* * *

"Reborn-san! This is bad! What should we do?" Gokudera asked, frustrated.

"Did you get the location?" Reborn asked Giannini and Spanner, leaving Gokudera cliffhangered,

"I'm sorry reborn-san, we didn't get the location. He built a powerful firewall, we can't crack it," Giannini said,

"Damn," Yamamoto cursed, "Why did Byakuran do that? If he really wants to be the king of the world, he won't bother to bring Tsuna back to life. What's the reason behind all of these?" Yamamoto said,

"That's true, we still don't know the reason he do that. What is he planning?" Reborn said, sighed. He looked at two adults guardians that been silent all along.

"I will find a way to get him back to me," Hibari stated,

"Kufufufu, even I hate you, I'm agree with you," Mukuro said, "count me in,"

"Me too! Even I hate the fact that Juudaime will come back to you, that's better than he never come back to this Vongola," Gokudera grumbled,

"I'm in. I'm going to save Tsuna, too," Yamamoto said, "I won't let you all get the credits,"

Everyone smiled in the room, Reborn smirked, _you have some great subordinates, Tsuna,_ Reborn thought. And then, they held a meeting.

Meanwhile,

.

.

.

.

Blink.

Tsuna opened his eyes. He struggled trying to release the tie.

"Hmm? You're already wake up, Tsuna-chan?" Byakuran said with his usual smile.

"Byakuran! Release me! Let me go!" Tsuna shouted,

"No way," he said, "It was so hard for me to get you, why would I bother to release you?"

Tsuna confused, "For what? Are you going to kill me and conquer the world?"

"Pfft," Byakuran hold his laugh, "Why would I bother to bring you back to life if I will kill you? I'm not so dumb, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran said, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna was mortified, he felt so dumb. "S-So... Why are you keeping me in here?"

Byakuran stops his laugh. _He is so dumb,_ he thought. He move closer to Tsuna, "Why don't you try to guess?"

"Eh?" Tsuna struck dumb, "uhm… Why… If I were you…," Tsuna thought hard, "I…am not really sure about the reason…," Tsuna said awkwardly, "But, please, let me go. I want to see my friends, I want to meet them, I want my family," Tsuna begged,

"…," Byakuran seems like in very bad mood, "Guess what, you won't see any of your friends, and you won't get out from here," he said in displeased voice, "And you know what?" Byakuran stood in front of the smaller boy who really scared right now, "I love you since the very beginning, so I won't let go of you," he smirked,

Tsuna was confused for a moment. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, and then he stunned. He looked at Byakuran with opened mouth,

"N-No way! What are you planning? Is this some kind of trap? Let me go! I want to go home!" Tsuna screamed, crying.

Byakuran goes rampage, he released the tie. Tsuna tried to run, but Byakuran grabbed his wrist and pulled Tsuna,

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Tsuna shouted but there's no response from the older man, he pulled Tsuna and pick him up,

"Put me down!" Tsuna shouted,

"No," the older man simply said. Tsuna was frightened, _what's going on? What's going to happen to me?_

After leaving the dark room, passing some corridor, Byakuran walked in to a private room. The room is pretty big with a chandelier on the ceiling. The room was bright with white paint. There's a bed in the corner, Byakuran threw Tsuna to the bed,

"Wha-what's wrong with you?" Tsuna stuttered, the man who stood in front of him was so scary, he loose the tie around his neck and crawled on top of Tsuna and began to kiss Tsuna,

"Mpph?" Tsuna was frightened, _What is this man doing?_ Tsuna tried to move and push Byakuran, but the man didn't even budge.

Byakuran bites Tsuna's lip, the little boy accidentally open his mouth, giving a perfect chances for the man to discover the hot cavern.

"!" Tsuna was startled, "Bha-Bhahkuhran… reth meh ghoh!(Byakuran… let me go!)"

He keeps going inside. Putting his hand behind Tsuna's neck, he pushed it to deepen their kiss. When finally Byakuran released his kissed,

"Fwaah!" Tsuna quickly wipes his lips, "Wh-wh-what was that?"

Byakuran was pissed off because Tsuna didn't realize, "I'll show you," as he grab Tsuna's hand, he unbottened the formal coat that Tsuna's wear. Throw it anywhere around the room. The clothes that he wore already scattered on the floor.

"Wai-wai-wait! No!" Tsuna struggled more, he was naked in the room with a man!

"Sorry, no can do," Byakuran said as he put his hand on Tsuna's crotch while his tongue is licking on those pink nipples,

"Hyaah! Let me go! Stop this! Ahn…," the sudden wet sensation tickling Tsuna's ear,

"Tsunayoshi…," Byakuran called. It shivered Tsuna down to the spine. It reminded him of Hibari,

"Let me go! Stop this!" Tsuna mutters, he was scared.

Byakuran lift up his head to see the boy. The boy was trembling and flustered. He likes this expression… "This is your first time?"

"Fi-first time? Of what?" Tsuna didn't understand any words that cmes out from the man.

"No, no. forget it," Byakuran said as he start to touched Tsuna's entering,

"Wh-! Nggh! Haa," a finger is already inside Tsuna. Tsuna was in pain and scared, "No! Someone, help me," he screamed,

"Hahaha, Tsuna-chan, no ones in this place is going to help you. No one is your friend, Tsuna-chan. No one," Byakuran laughed as he kisses Tsuna,

"mmph! No!" Tsuna yelled, "No! Hibari-san! Help!"

Hearing another man's name, Byakuran was angry. He put three fingers directly into Tsuna,

"Ouch!" Tsuna felt as he going to tore slowly, "Stop! It hurts!" Tsuna shouted,

"Feel it," Byakuran whispered,

"Ungh! Nngh, anhng...," Tsuna moaned as Byakuran suddenly played his finger around the flesh inside his body. He never felt those sensations, those new naughty things.

"Such a cute voice," Byakuran said, smiling. Tsuna was mortified and he turns his face,

"It's humiliating… such thing for a boy-!" the tip of his manhood is inside a hot cavern now. He yelled, "Th-tha-that's dirty!"

Byakuran only smirked as he begins to suck the little manhood. There's a little jolt from Tsuna but he was too late to stop anything since the beginning.

"By-Byaku..," a sudden kiss stopped him from saying anything. The precum he made was mixed together with his and Byakuran's spit.

Byakuran played with the hot tongue inside Tsuna's so erotically. From that kiss, Tsuna was cuming, and that fact made Byakuran laugh in happiness.

"My kiss was so good enough to make you cum, wasn't it? Maybe your mouth wasn't honest, but your body was," Byakuran said, and then he unzipped his pant to thrust his hard cock into the little opening,

"Agh..!" Tsuna felt a terrible pain tore him apart. He began to cry, from the pain and an embarrass thing he couldn't hold anymore…

"I-I need to…," Tsuna was cornered in, "I…,"

"What do you want, Tsuna-chan?" Byakuran said as he stroke Tsuna's manhood that begins to hard again,

"Don't… I… I need to… pee….," Tsuna said in embarrassment,

"What…?" Byakuran was a little bit surprised, the he grinned evilly, "You poor thing, you've been holding it?"

"…," there's no response from Tsuna, he was filled with shame,

"Since we can just wash the sheets, you can do it right here," he said,

"!" Tsuna pull up his head, "NO! No! I really need to pee! I'm really going to pee! Please!" Tsuna grabbed Byakuran hand as he pleaded.

"Well then, you already pleaded me with such cute face, there's nothing I can do," Byakuran said as he grabbed Tsuna and lift him up,

"Woah!" Tsuna cling onto Byakuran, "Pu-put me down!" Tsuna shouted,

"But you're the one who cling on me, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran laughed as he begins to walks towards the door,

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tsuna shouted as he felt something is wrong,

"You want to pee, I expect you want to do that on toilet. So I'm bringing you to the toilet," Byakuran said innocently as he opened the door, hugging a little boss Vongola who his bare white legs are exposed for the world to see. All the people in the corridor were bowed and some were chattered. The 'connection' between the two guys was exposed just like the white legs, clearly for the world to see.

In the long corridor, everyone could hear gasps sound that slip out from Tsuna's mouth and the thrust sound were echoed in the long corridor.

"Put me down…," Tsuna said when they arrived at the toilet, "this is humiliating… What is your intention for doing this to me?"

"There's nothing to be shame of…, Tsuna-chan, didn't I told you? I'm in love with you," Byakuran said, "Now, spill out the urine that you've been holding on all along,"

"What? No! I'm going to piss normally! This is wrong! Guh… stop thrusting your hips against… me…," Tsuna said as he starting to feel aroused,

"Heh~… No way. I'm not putting it out, and why don't you just piss right now? You've been holding it for a long time. Don't you know it's bad for your health if you hold your urine?" Byakuran said with big smiley on his face. He just keeps thrust his cock into the hot flesh in Tsuna. "Or… do you want me to help you?"

"Nggh… What..? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, "Besides, why are you doing this to me? For love? I don't want this kind of love!" Tsuna stated, _damn! If only I had my pills!_

"This is my way to show you my love, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran said, "and this is what I meant by helping you…," there's a smirked on his face. Not knowing anything, Tsuna let Byakuran turned his body to face the closet. Byakuran hold Tsuna around the chest and hold the smaller boy weight by using his foot.

"Huh?" Tsuna was too tired to ask. "!" When suddenly Byakuran strokes Tsuna's cock who was trembled, "Wa-Wait! If you do that-!"

"You'll piss, right?" Byakuran said with his cunning smile,

"Wa-Wai- too fast! Ungh..! Let me go!" Tsuna tried his best to restrain the urgent,

"Let your piss go, Tsuna-chan!" Byakuran shouted as he felt an amazingly tight grip around his cock. And with that said, Tsuna sprayed his piss and runs out of energy at the same time, while Byakuran released his seeds.

"Well done, Tsuna-chan. This is great, right?" Byakuran said to the fainted boy. He smiled and mumbled, "You're not going anywhere, and you're mine, Tsuna-chan."

OoO

Tsuna opened his eyes to wake up from a soft bed and a warm blanket cover his body. _Where am I?_ He grabbed his head when suddenly every memory that he had last time burst out. His face was flustered and he was in shock when he heard a voice…

"Hnn.. are you awake? Just go back to sleep… it's only… 6am," Byakuran said who was sleeping beside him,

BRUKK..

Tsuna fell from the bed, shocked in horror, Tsuna tried to run towards the door when suddenly the door was opened by a waiter. Tsuna was nearly crushed on him but he managed to slip from the gap between the man's body and the door. He runs towards nothing, as long as it far away from the man who took away his virginity…

"Sir, do you want me to catch him?" the waiter ask in polite,

"No. Leave him alone. Well, no matter where he runs, he could never escape from this place." Byakuran said while he keeps staring at the back of the little boy.

.

.

.

_Get a hold of your own self, Tsuna! Come on! Stop crying! Stop! Stop… You're going home! And you're not going home with this kind of face… _Tsuna said to himself, wiping away those tears that keeps coming no matter how red and swollen his eyes, the tears keeps coming...

"Hibari-san…," Tsuna mumbled,

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" a voice made the little boy startled. He looked up only to see a fake happiness.

"… Leave me alone," Tsuna said coldly,

"Woah, don't be so mean. I'm the one who save you and bring you to life," Byakuran said as he kneels down in the empty room with no one else. This place is an empty room and there are only both of them!

The little boy who've been hugging his feet all along said sadistically, "And you're also the one who killed me,"

Byakuran was a little bit surprise, "Heh, you're right, Tsuna-chan," he smirked,

"…," Tsuna keeps quite while he wipes his tears. Byakuran only stared at the smaller boy and keep watching him.

"What?" Tsuna finally said,

"Are you done? I'm going to bring you to your family," Byakuran said,

"Eh? Really? To my family? Vongola Family–"

"Well, technically it called teleconference. You're just going to meet them via camera," Byakuran continued. There's a slight disappointed on Tsuna's face. But it changes so fast as the boy smiled and thanked the older man.

_It's enough. It's pretty enough,_ he keeps repeating this word into his heart.

.

At the dark room just like yesterday, Tsuna was tied in the same chair without knowing what lies behind those humming that Byakuran made.

"Hello, Vongola~," Byakuran greets,

"You–!" Gokudera yelled,

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted from behind Byakuran. He never thought that hearing his friend voice he could be this happy. He felt relieved that they are saved.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Tsunayoshi,"

"Mina… are you okay?" Tsuna said in joy,

"We're fine. What about you?" Reborn asked, worried about his best student.

"I… I'm fine…," Tsuna said. Even if he lied, Reborn would now it eventually.

"How long did you plan to keep that boy?" Reborn asked as the spokesman,

"As long, as it takes," Byakuran said, "Well, I really hope that day never comes,"

"Tsuna! Are you _really_ okay?" Yamamoto asks in worried, "You…"

"I'm fine… I _really_ am fine," Tsuna answered,

"What do you want? How can we take back our boss?" Dino said,

"Do you really think I need anything else? The power is already in my hand. Money? I have much more than what you have. And I don't want anything from you, so Tsuna-chan will be with me forever," Byakuran said,

"Ugh.. You…" Dino stop halfway.

"Oh, and FYI (For Your Info), I'm madly in love with this boy. So, you better not disturb us," Byakuran said as he slowly walks towards the tied Tsuna. Tsuna just look at the older boy with a frightening face,

He lifts up the chin of the small boy, "Tsuna-chan…," Byakuran focus his eyes on Tsuna's round eye. Tsuna knew that he was going to be kissed in front of his friends! But, since he was tied, he couldn't run from that place.

"Wai–!" Tsuna shouted only giving Byakuran more chances to kiss him freely, "Nggh… Stohfh(stop)…," Byakuran already kiss Tsuna deeply and on top of that, he kissed him in front of everyone from Vongola. This time, it's the real kiss.

"Let go of him, Byakuran!" Yamamoto shouted,

"You bastard! Stop kissing Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at the camera in front of him. Even if he wants to use his dynamite, the real Byakuran and his beloved Juudaime is not in front of him.

"Ahn… nngh… nnh…," the only thing they heard is the voice from Tsuna's mouth. Byakuran doesn't care about them, as long as he can play with the little tongue inside.

Tsuna was crying. It's hurt him that he kissed in front of his own lover. Tsuna tried to struggle, but he can't really do anything without his dying pills…

"Fwaah…," Byakuran parted their lips. The saliva was dripping from the corner of Tsuna's lips. His face was red and he couldn't dare to lift up his head to see his friends. Not in this kind of situation.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi would never leave this place, even if you somehow found out this base, he would not leave this place," Byakuran stated, "Hmm? I felt a terrible aura from you, Kyouya-chan," he smirked,

"…" Hibari stared fiercely to the white haired man. _This man… I'm definitely going to kill him…_

"Hmm? No reaction? What about this?" Byakuran Hugged Tsuna from behind and then he grope Tsuna's chest,

"You! Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted,

"Stop! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsuna screamed and tried to release the tie, but he can't. He cried, "Everyone's looking…,"

"Let go off your dirty hand from him!" Yamamoto snapped, "Let go off your hand, jackass!"

"Byakuran…," Dino showed his whip, even it can't be used on this situation, but he shows some kind of merciless aura…

"Ups, this is not something for underage to see, so~ you shouldn't see it," Byakuran said happily as he slides his hand into the shirt that Tsuna's wear. Even though it's was behind the cloth, everyone could see that Byakuran hands' movement were around his nipples.

"Please… not in front of Hibari-san…," Tsuna could barely whispered those words to Byakuran,

"…," Byakuran stunned for a while, "Well, because of something, I couldn't continue this porn video, so, bye bye~," Byakuran farewell, leaving the dumbfounded people,

"Tsu-Tsuna is definitely not safe!" Dino said,

"Tsuna is in danger! If those acts continue…," Yamamoto stopped,

"Tch, I know what will happen! That bastard saying 'not for underage to see' my ass! Juudaime is in trouble…," Gokudera shouted,

"Kufufufu~, that bastard Byakuran already did that, huh…," Mukuro said a little bit annoyed,

"What? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked in confused,

"Don't you see the clues?" Mukuro said,

"Speak earth! I don't understand, you pineapple head!" Gokudera yelled,

"It's mean that's not the first time for Tsunayoshi to be kissed like that. I think he already surpassed over me for taking advantages from Tsunayoshi," Hibari said,

Gokudera holds his breathe, "Does that mean… Juudaime and… Byakuran…"

"Can you see all of the hickeys that scattered around Tsuna's body? It was obvious and he did that intentionally," Mukuro explained since Hibari didn't say anything.

"Quit your chatter. We need to find Tsuna or we can't go back to the past," Reborn said, "We deal later with Byakuran. Now, we have to find where the exact location is,"

"…," Mukuro paused. _I think he might be using that base… maybe I should infiltrate that base before I told Arcobaleno…_ _Just to make sure…_

OoO

"Aww, come on… Eat it," Byakuran pleaded,

"…," Tsuna tried his best to shut his mouth as firmly as he could, even though his stomach already growling for about 3 days, he still refused to eat anything. Not even water.

"Why are you being so stubborn? If you not gonna eat, you'll be sick, Tsuna-chan," Byakuran said with concern,

"That's better! It would be much better if I could just die!" Tsuna shouted, he felt disgust if he have to eat from enemy's food, moreover, Byakuran. And he felt disgust to his own self for wanting to eat it.

"Come on, why would you want to die? After what I've done to bring you back to life?" Byakuran pouted.

Tsuna was tired, "I hate you! I felt disgust! I never want to see your face!" Tsuna raged, "Why did you do that to me? I don't like it…" He's starting to sob, "But… the major thing is, I hate myself…,"

"Tsuna-cha…"

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled, as Byakuran heard that, he lost his temper.

"What's so good about that damn bastard? What does he have that I don't? I have power, money, and this world! I'm the greatest mafia boss of Millefiore!" he yelled,

Tsuna startled, he was a bit shocked but he got his calm, "I'm not interested in power nor money. I never wanted to be a mafia in the first place if it wasn't for my friend," He stated, "and I love him! You know what? He's always there when I need it. Not questioning any unnecessary thing. And he's different from you! He didn't make me to do things that I hate!"

Those words affect Byakuran more than Tsuna imagined.

"Did you really think that he would come to save you? FOOL!" Byakuran was angry, he looks fierce,

Tsuna was scared when Byakuran shouted. He closed his eyes tightly, unaware of the upcoming Byakuran. As he opened his eyes, he felt a hard grab on his shoulder that's squeezing his shoulder. He was frightened.

"He won't come, believe me," Byakuran said as he forcefully kissed the smaller boy. Tsuna struggled but Byakuran was snapping out, he was stronger than before.

"Mmph… Let me...go…," Tsuna pleaded. But the man in front of him ignores it and keeps kissing the little boy.

"That bastard can't and won't found this base, Tsuna-chan. The first time he didn't come to save you, and that goes for the second time, too," Byakuran said while his tongue starting to wander around Tsuna's neck and collarbone. He kissed some spot and put on hickeys roughly. Tsuna was in pain, despite feeling good. He was scared when some fresh blood dripping from his neck.

"Ouch! By-Byakuran! Let go of me!" Tsuna shouted, trying to punch Byakuran away,

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry," Byakuran said, but still putting some hickeys roughly. Tsuna groaned,

"Why are you doing this if you're gonna 'sorry' it?" Tsuna mumbled, "Let me go! I'll forgive you if you just stop it," Tsuna pleaded, "Please…"

Byakuran lifts his head up, stopped from any biting or kissing. "Tsuna-chan, I'm not regretting any of these. I love you and I want you to be mine," Byakuran said with his sly smile, "in every way I can,"

Tsuna was shivering. There's a bad thing behind those last words.

"B-Bu-But don't you care… about what I feel?" Tsuna said, "I don't like these things! All I want is to come back safely to my home in my era with everyone who doesn't belong on this time,"

Byakuran stopped looked dearly to Tsuna, "I was cared, but not anymore. I was afraid to touch you, to hold you, I thought you would fall and broke whenever I touch you," he said. Tsuna was astonished to Byakuran's word, "but since you never really pay any attention to my feeling, I just couldn't hold it back anymore," Byakuran stated, sadly.

"I never know… I'm sorry about my future self. But I didn't notice anything!" Tsuna snapped out, "All you did was trying to kill my friends and hurt me at that 'Choice' game. And that time on Namimori Mountain, you dare make me lose two friends," Tsuna was crying, "Yuni…and Gamma…,"

Byakuran was angry, "For crying out loud! Stop that! You do know I hate that, too! And you should remember that they die for you! For the Arcobaleno! I didn't kill them!" Byakuran shouted,

"But that's happen because of you! If only you didn't make some big ruckus in this time, I won't be there! So they didn't have to die!" Tsuna shouted, too, along with his tears.

"And you wouldn't notice me!" Byakuran yelled, "You wouldn't look at me, you wouldn't know me, you wouldn't fight me, you wouldn't be here!" he said in despair.

Tsuna stunned, "You do know I love Hibari-san, right?" he said softly, "And I believe my feeling towards him doesn't really change even when I grow up. You do know that, yet… why are you still doing this?"

"That's because you won't be mine! Even if I pleaded to you, you're still going to choose that 'Hibari Kyouya'! I won't let it happen!" he shouted, "I'll make you mine, even if you hate it," Byakuran stated.

"!" Tsuna was shocked, "Gah! It hurts! It hurts!" he struggled when Byakuran forcefully thrust his hips into Tsuna. "I can't hold it anymore," Byakuran said, "I love you, Tsuna…"

OoO

* * *

I'm sorry if the story doesn't come to your taste… but please review, 'kay? It will definitely light me up to update faster and happily writing this angsty fic..

Mina-sama, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
